Das achte im Bund
by caitlin'90
Summary: Gegenwart. SetoXKija YamiXThea JoeyXMai. Die Story ist in drei Teile unterteilt Gegenwart, Zukunft, Vergangenheit. Sie erzählt vom Ursprung der sieben Milleniumsgegenstände.
1. Prolog: Vergangenheit

**Prolog:**

Regen strömte in langen Fäden hinab. Einige Donnerschläge brachen drohend über den Himmel herein. Kija sah auf. Ihr Herz klopfte laut.  
_Mist, warum musste ich mich auch ausgerechnet heute verlaufen? So ein Sauwetter!_  
Fröstelnd zog Kija ihren Überwurf enger um sich, was aber leider nicht viel brachte, da dieser schon völlig durchweicht war. Warum war sie auch ohne ihren Cousin  
oder wenigstens einem der Leibwächter Ishizu suchen gegangen? Warum musste ihre beste Freundin ausgerechnet heute ein Wutanfall bekommen und allein sein wollen? Sie wusste es nicht, das Leben war vor ihr verborgen, lag im Dunkeln … wie immer. Aber es ging ihr noch gut und das war die Hauptsache. Kija vermutete, dass Ishizu inzwischen längst wieder daheim war. Sie hatte keinen so schlechten Orientierungssinn wie Kija selbst. _Bestimmt machen sich die anderen schon Sorgen um mich. Ich wette, ..._  
Doch plötzlich wurde ihr Gedankengang unterbrochen. Ein helles Licht lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
_Was ist das?_  
Kija trat auf das Licht zu. Hinter ihm erkannte sie eine altertümliche Pyramide. Dann bewegte es sich plötzlich, kam direkt auf sie zu. Abwehrend hielt Kija ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

* * *

"Was soll das heißen?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Kija ihren Gegenüber an.  
"Das heißt, dass du von nun an unsterblich bist."  
"Nur durch diesen Ring?" Kija betrachtete das kleine Ding, das sich an ihrem Finger befand. Es leuchtete schwach. "Aber warum ich?"  
"Weil die Götter dich zu seinem Hüter gemacht haben!" "Du siehst traurig aus, meine Hübsche."  
Kija antwortete dem schwarzen Schattenmann neben ihr nicht.  
"Warum weinst du?"  
Wieder Stille.  
"Liegt es vielleicht daran, das dir mit dem Tod deines Vaters bewusst wurde, dass du deine Freunde alle überleben wirst?" 

"Können sie Gedanken lesen?" Kalt und Abweisend, das war der einzige Ton, den Kija für ihn bereit hatte.  
"Es gebe eine Möglichkeit, für dich, trotz des Ringes mit ihnen dahinzuscheiden."  
"Tatsächlich?" Kija hob kühl ihre Brauen an.  
"Wir könnten ein Arrangement treffen … Ich habe großen Einfluss, musst du wissen. Mich ärgert es schon, dass ausgerechnet so eine Schönheit wie du, nicht zu mir kommen wird." Er nahm eine Strähne ihres Haares auf und roch daran.  
Kija drehte sich von ihm weg, sodass sie ihm entglitt. "Ihr scheint ja nicht gerade verbergen zu wollen, was ihr denkt", giftete sie ihn an.  
"Wieso sollte ich, Kleines? Du hast schon so viele Fehler in deinem Leben begangen, angefangen damit, das du die Macht deines Ringes in diese … Millenniumsgegenstände aufgeteilt hast … eigentlich sollte dir dein Ende willkommen sein."  
Kija schwieg, verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte sich in all den Jahren, in denen sie nun schon Hüterin des Ringes war, kaum verändert, fühlte sich immer noch wie das kleine Mädchen von damals, aber sie war klüger geworden, ihr Geist hatte sich weiter entwickelt.  
"Denk darüber nach."  
"Über so etwas muss ich nicht nachdenken! Ich werde nie und nimmer ein Arrangement mit **dem Tod treffen**!" Sie schrie die letzten Worte heraus.  
Verblüfft über ihren plötzlichen Ausbruch, verschwand der Schattenmann neben ihr und Licht kehrte wieder in ihre Umwelt zurück. Doch dieses Licht fiel nur auf Verwüstung und Chaos.

* * *

"Du hast es dir also überlegt?" Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Todes.  
"Ja! Gib allen, die mit mir in Verbindung stehen eine zweite Chance, ihr Leben richtig zu genießen! Lass ihre Seelen erneut auf die Erde zurückkehren! Auch ich will dort sein, ein zweites Mal, dafür werde ich nach dieser zweiten Chance zu dir kommen!" "So sei es, aber du wirst schlafen, solange, bis ich die Zeit als gekommen ansehe."  
Kija konnte dagegen nichts mehr erwidern, denn der Pakt war bereits besiegelt. Er hatte nun alles in seiner Hand, ihr Leben, das ihrer Freunde und das Schicksal ihrer Zukunft. 


	2. Kapitel 1: Gäste

So, nachdem der Prolog wahrscheinlich etwas verwirrend war (er wird auch nicht sofort erklärt, sondern lüftet sich erst nach und nach), hier das erste Kapitel, wo die Geschichte eigentlich beginnt. Das heißt, solltet ihr den Prolog noch nicht gelesen haben: Keine Sorge, den Rest hier versteht ihr auch so! Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch, viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 1: Gäste**

Kija schlug die Augen auf. Müde streckte sie sich. Ihr Rücken schmerzte noch vom Vortag, da hatte sie für ihren Adoptivvater Pegasus, die gesamte Burg auf Vordermann bringen müssen. Er erwartete diesen Abend Gäste. Sie, Kija, sollte ebenfalls anwesend sein, warum Pegasus sie diesmal um ihre Anwesenheit bat, war ihr schleierhaft. Sonst befahl er ihr immer, sich am besten aus allem raus zuhalten und ja niemandem seiner Gäste über den Weg zu laufen.  
Kija seufzte.  
Sie hasste diesen Ort. Allein schon deshalb weil sie sich hier gefangen fühlte. Seit fünf Jahren, seit sie Pegasus aus dem Waisenhaus geholt hatte, war sie nicht mehr von dieser Insel, auf der die Burg ihres Adoptivvaters stand, herunter gekommen. Fünf Jahre! Sie war nun gerade mal fünfzehn, würde in drei Monaten sechzehn werden und hatte noch gar nichts von der Welt gesehen. Sie ging nicht zur Schule und so kam sich Kija dumm und ungebildet vor. Im Waisenhaus hatte ihre Erzieherin immer gemeint, wer später zu etwas werden sollte, der müsse sich anstrengen und solle viel lernen. Kija war fleißig gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Erzieherin nie enttäuscht. Nie - Aber Kija fühlte sich schuldig. Sie glaubte damals ihre Eltern schwer enttäuscht zu haben. Diese waren bei einem Schiffunglück ums Leben gekommen. Ihr einziger Verwandter, ein Onkel dessen Namen sie nicht einmal kannte, hatte sie nicht zu sich nehmen wollen und so war sie ins Waisenhaus gekommen.

Nur spärlich erinnerte sie sich an die letzten Worte, die sie mit ihren Eltern gewechselt hatte, bevor sie auf ein Rettungsboot gebracht wurde.  
"Kija, beeil dich Kind, hier ist noch ein Platz frei." Ihr Vater hatte sie hochgenommen und auf den Schoss einer älteren Dame gesetzt.  
Ihre Mutter hatte geweint. "Egal was passiert, sei stark mein Schatz."  
"Was ist? Was hast du?", das hatte sie damals gefragt.  
Kijas Mutter hatte nur geweint und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt. Dann hatte sie noch etwas in ihre Tasche gesteckt. Es war ein Ring gewesen. Damals hatte sie es nicht gemerkt, erst im Nachhinein. "Sei stark ...", die beiden letzten Worte ihrer Mutter waren das einzige, das Kija am Leben hielten. Sonst hätte sie schon längst aufgegeben.

Nachdenklich öffnete sie eine Bodendiele, ein Versteck, das sie sich selbst gemacht hatte. Dort, unter dieser Diele befand sich der Ring. Ein Erbstück und das einzige Andenken an ihre Familie. Man hatte Kija alles weggenommen, nicht einmal Fotos hatte sie mit ins Waisenhaus nehmen dürfen.  
Vorsichtig nahm sie den Ring an sich. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an den Traum, den diese Nacht über gehabt hatte. Es war ein schöner Traum gewesen. Sie war in einer Gruppe von Jugendlichen gestanden, alle nicht viel älter, wenn nicht so gar gleich alt wie sie. Alle waren gekleidet gewesen wie Pharaonen aus dem alten Ägypten. Kija kannte solche Kleidungen aus einem Geschichtsbuch, das sie im Waisenhaus zu ihrem neunten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sie hatten gelacht und Kija selbst, hatte diesen Ring getragen. Den Ring ihrer Mutter. Sie trug ihn nur selten, fürchtete sich beinahe vor ihm. Er schien etwas starkes, machtvolles an sich zu haben und Kija hatte das Gefühl, das sie nicht sie selbst war, wenn sie ihn trug.  
Ihr Adoptivvater wusste nichts von diesem Ring, sie hatte ihn sorgsam vor ihm geheim gehalten. Sie war sich sicher, wenn sie ihn ihm gezeigt hätte, dann hätte er ihn ihr weggenommen und Kija wollte diesen Ring behalten, um alles in der Welt.  
Vor vier Jahren war ihr Adoptivvater sehr komisch geworden. Ein Jahr lang hatte er sie wie ein normaler Vater behandelt, so stellte sich Kija das zumindest vor. Er war nett zu ihr gewesen, hatte ihr nie schwere Aufgaben zugeteilt, sondern ihre Bildung gefördert und ihr geholfen. Doch dann war er auf eine Urlaubsreise nach Ägypten gegangen und mit einem seltsamen Auge zurückgekehrt. Kija kannte dieses Auge irgendwoher, aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, woher.  
Nach diesem Ereignis jedenfalls war Pegasus anders geworden. Er hatte ein Kartenspiel entwickelt, das sich Duel Monsters nannte. Kija konnte dieses Spiel nicht leiden. Ihr kam es krank vor, sich gegenseitig mit irgendwelchen blöden Monstern zu besiegen und sie hatte nie wirklich viel darüber lernen wollen.

"Kija!", die Stimme Pegasus' hallte durch die große Burg.  
Schnell und erschrocken versteckte Kija den Ring wieder und stand auf, als Pegasus auch schon eintrat.  
"Es ist schon sehr spät und du stehst immer noch in deinem Nachthemd hier herum?"  
"Ich, ... ich, ... Es ist doch erst neun Uhr!"  
"Mach dich fertig. Du weißt doch, dass ich Gäste erwarte."  
"Aber ich dachte die kommen erst heute Abend."  
"Sie kommen so gegen vier, zum Kaffee, aber du brauchst davor noch dringend einige Schönheitsmassagen und das ganze Pipapo."  
Kija stutzte. Was legte der den plötzlich auf ihr äußerliches Erscheinungsbild? Das waren doch alles sowieso nur ältere' Leute. Aber Kija widersetzte sich nicht, sondern ließ sich von einer Zofe, die auf einen Wink Pegasus' hin eintrat, in ein Bad bugsieren.

* * *

Was dann kam war wirklich völlig unverständlich für Kija, aber sie genoss es. Beautypflege, Fingermaniküre, eine wunderschöne Turmfrisur, eine Massage und tausend andere Dinge, ...  
_Was es alles für Möglichkeiten gibt, sich hübsch zu machen ..._  
Kija hatte bisher wirklich keine davon gekannt und dies störte sie auch nicht wirklich. Ein, zwei taten wirklich weh. So z.B. das Wachsen.  
Am Ende wurde sie in ein sehr knappes, schnittiges Klein gesteckt. Eine Strähne fiel keck in ihr Gesicht und gab ihr das Jugendliche zurück, ansonsten sah sie eher aus, wie eine richtige Dame. Goldener Liedschatten, der auch noch glitzerte, eine feine Umrandung der Augen mit einem Kajal, schimmernde, saftige rote Lippen und ihr sowieso schon gebräuntes Antlitz, ließen sie wesentlich älter erscheinen, als sie eigentlich war.  
"Über zwanzig, ...", das hatte die Zoffe gesagt.  
Das Kleid glitzerte bläulich, passend zu ihren Augen. Es war sehr knapp nach unten hin bemessen und hatte oben überhaupt keine Träger und auch noch einen kleinen V-Ausschnitt bei ihren Brüsten. Das wirkte ihrer Meinung nach schon fast zu aufreizend und sie verstand immer noch nicht, was das ganze sollte. Ihre Füße steckten in zierlichen Sandalen, mit einem Megaabsatz, in denen sie kaum laufen konnte. Zwei Ohrringe, die herunterhingen und beide einen blauen Stein beinhalteten, baumelten herab. Kija hatte noch am Morgen ihre Ohren durchstochen bekommen, extra für diesen Abend. Sie saß nun vor einer Kommode und einem Schminktisch, hinter ihr die Zofe und Pegasus, die sie eingehend musterten.  
"Perfekt!", meinte die Zofe vergnügt.  
"Noch nicht ganz!", widersprach hingegen Pegasus.  
Aus einer Jackentasche zog er ein Collier hervor, Silber mit echten Saphiren. Kija starte es nur erstaunt an. Vorsichtig legte Pegasus es ihr um. Sie fasste sich an ihren Hals und berührte die wertvollen Steine. 

"Könnt ihr mir sagen, womit ich das alles verdient habe."  
Pegasus meinte lediglich: "Ein Vater darf seiner Tochter doch wohl noch etwas Gutes tun, auch wenn er nur ihr Adoptivvater ist, oder?"  
Trotz dieses freundlichen Satzes, war Kija beunruhigt. Sie hatte gesehen wie sein linkes Auge, das falsche Goldene, kurz aufgeblitzt war und auch ein beunruhigendes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
"Lass uns allein!", befahl er dann der verwirrten Zofe.  
"Das ist nicht alles, nicht wahr?", vorsichtig drehte Kija sich zu Pegasus um und erhob sich.  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Dumm warst du noch nie, aber du bist zu naiv, meine Liebe!"  
"Wie meint ihr das?"  
Langsam zog Pegasus etwas aus seiner Tasche und präsentierte es ihr dann auf seiner flachen Hand.  
Kija schluckte. "Woher habt ihr das?"  
"Na von dort, wo du es vor mir versteckt hast." Erneut blitzte sein goldenes Auge auf. "Dieses Auge ist stark, stärker als du weist. Mit ihm kann ich in die Köpfe anderer hineinsehen."  
"Das ist krank und wahnsinnig!", Kija sprach ruhig. Ihre Vernunft hatte das Sagen in ihrem Innern übernommen.  
"Glaubst du das? Oder weißt du das?"  
Kija schluckte. "Davon bin ich überzeugt."  
"Noch, meine Kleine."

"Was wollen sie eigentlich von mir? Dieses Schmuckstück ist nicht viel wert, warum haben sie es mir weggenommen?""Ich will, dass du heute Abend etwas für mich tust, du wirst es verstehen, sobald du den Saal betrittst, das schwöre ich dir und was diesen Ring hier anbetrifft. Du hast Recht, viel Wert ist er wirklich nicht im Vergleich zu meinen Gegenständen, aber ich weiß, dass er dir viel bedeutet. Eine Erinnerung, ein Erbstück, dir wichtiger als alles Gold dieser Welt. Du wirst ihn wieder bekommen, wenn du deine Aufgabe erledigt hast.""Also benutzen sie ihn als eine Art Druckmittel?", Kija sprach kühl und unbeeindruckt. Doch ihr Herz raste vor Angst und ihre Gedanken kreisten sich nur noch um ihre Eltern und diesen Ring. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, das Pegasus dies spürte oder vielleicht sogar wirklich in ihrem Kopf lesen konnte. Sie durchschüttelte es bei dieser Vorstellung. Pegasus lachte nur und drehte sich schon wieder zum gehen um."Sagt mir wenigstens, wen ihr erwartet."  
Er lächelte nur. "Die Manager und den Geschäftsführer der Kaiba Kooperation." Nach diesen Worten ließ er das verdutzte Mädchen zurück in dem großen Zimmer.  
Kija ließ sich auf den Stuhl zurück sinken. Sie dacht nur noch an diesen einen Namen: Kaiba Cooperation.

Wo hatte sie das schon einmal gehört. Sicher im Waisenhaus, denn seit sie hier war, hatte sie nie viel ... oder doch. Kija erinnerte sich nur schwach an ein Zeitungsbild. Ihr Adoptivvater hatte sie einst in einem Raum liegen gelassen, den Kija hatte putzen sollen. Das war erst vor einem halben Jahr oder so gewesen. Damals war ihr ein Bild in die Augen gestochen, das zu dem Artikel, Kaiba Cooperation geht an die jüngere Generation über' gehört hatte. Den Jungen auf dem Bild hatte sie gekannt, er war früher auch in diesem Waisenhaus gewesen, wurde allerdings früher adoptiert wie sie. Trotzdem war ihr immer noch schleierhaft, was Pegasus nun von ihr wollte.Plötzlich klopfte es und die Zofe trat ein. "Miss, sie sollen nun kommen."  
Kija warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Vier. _Ach ja, die kamen ja nicht nur zum Abendessen, sondern bereits zum Kaffee._  
Die Zofe führte Kija eine große Treppe hinunter, vor ein großes Eichenportal, vor dem Pegasus bereits auf sie wartete. Während dem Laufen flüsterte die Zofe Kija einige Tipps zu: "Immer schön aufrecht sitzen und laufen, Kinn nach oben, habt am besten einen hochnäsigen Blick drauf, immer mit dem Absatz und den Ballen gleichzeitig aufkommen, Absatz höchstens ein bisschen früher. Esst langsam und schlingt ja nicht, benehmt euch wie eine grazile Dame."  
Kija rauchte davon der Kopf. Wo sollte das nur hinführen? Ihr Onkel bot ihr einen Arm an, Kija sah ihn verwirrt an, was wollte er denn?  
"Einhaken", hustete die Zofe leise.

Kija tat, was sie gesagt hatte. Die großen Portale öffneten sich und Kija trat an der Seite von Pegasus in den Raum ein. Ihr Herz klopfte laut und Angst stieg in ihr empor. Da saßen sie, an der langen Tafel, zu sechst. Zwei Stühle am anderen Ende des Tisches waren noch frei. Pegasus drückte sie auf einen Stuhl nieder, gegenüber dem jungen Geschäftsführer. Er selbst setzte sich an das Ende der langen Tafel und hielt erst einmal eine Rede, bei der Kija nur mit halbem Ohr zu hörte. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt, damit herauszufinden, was sie hier tun sollte. Sie wollte schließlich ihren Ring wieder haben. Ihr Blick war sehr glasig und sie starrte die ganze Zeit über durch ihre Gegenüber hindurch. Erst als ihr Name ertönte horchte sie auf.  
"Das ist meine Tochter Kija, falls ihr euch schon gefragt habt, wer diese Schönheit sei."  
Kija lächelte in die Runde, sie wollte nicht unhöfflich erscheinen.  
"So und nun hoffen wir mal, das unsere Verhandlungen glimpflich ablaufen."  
_Verhandlungen? Welche Verhandlungen?_  
"Ach ja, Kija, ich sollte dir diesen jungen Mann hier vielleicht auch einmal vorstellen", meinte ihr Adoptivvater plötzlich mit übertrieben freundlichen Ton. "Das ist Seto Kaiba, der Geschäftsführer der Kaiba Cooperation."  
Er verzog keine Miene, sah sie nur mit einem sturen, eiskaltem Blick an, nickte aber. Kija erwiderte den Gruß, lächelte aber noch dazu.

Kurz darauf entstand eine fröhliche Diskussion, bei der Kija leider nur die Hälfte verstand. Es ging anscheinend um dieses ach so tolle Kartenspiel. Sie schwieg die meiste Zeit über, ebenso wie Kaiba, der nur dann und wann eine karge Antwort von sich gab. Er musterte sie, sah sie nun schon die ganze Zeit über an. Kija war nicht wohl in ihrem Innern. Sie verstand immer noch nicht, was Pegasus von ihr wollte.


End file.
